tomefandomcom-20200214-history
Gemini Tournament Yang
Gemini Tournament Yang is the ninth episode of TOME. Summary From the TOME Website: The Gemini Tournament continues as the best players in TOME ascend through the ranks and the competition becomes more and more intense. Only the two teams that make it to the finals will have the chance to prove themselves… …but Alpha and Flamegirl may not GET that chance if they don’t make it back to their upcoming match in time! The hackers who infiltrated the tournament roster are plotting something dangerous and winning the championship may be the least of our heroes worries. Whoever DOES make it to the final match may be in for a more bizarre experience than they bargained for. Plot The episode begins with Dustbunny and Alpha talking about the Forbidden Power. Dustbunny claims to Alpha that she can tell him more about the Forbidden Power, but only if he shows it to her. Meanwhile, Flamegirl, who followed Alpha, runs into Neomutant in the hallway on the way there. He explains to her that she cannot fire her attack in that dust, as it is highly explosive. Flamegirl replies that she doesn't care, and after a bit more talking she punches him and goes past him to where Dustbunny and Alpha are. Alpha activate the Forbidden Power to use on Dustbunny. However, she had Asterob's shield, and used it to absorb the power from Alpha, leaving him gasping on his knees. At this point, Flamegirl shows up, and threatens to detonate all of the dust if Dustbunny does not get away from Alpha. Suddenly, the Forbidden Power bursts free from the shield, returning to Alpha and cloaking him. Flamegirl, activating a strange purple fire, calms down Alpha. Behind them, Zetto arrives. Stabbing Neomutant through the back, he then powers up his arm and blasts Dustbunny away, proclaiming that no matter what, it is his tournament, and he won't let them ruin it for him. He takes Asterob's shield and leaves, saying he will return it to its owner. Back at the tournament, Asterobb and Sniperwheel defeat two unnamed opponents, winning their next round. Asterobb complains how he can't do anything, as he lacks his shield, which is shortly returned to him when Zetto and Kizuna enter the Arena. Meanwhile, Webmaster and the announcer discuss the tournament, and Webmaster explains that he believes that the tournament will be won by the two players who work the best together in combination. The fight of Alpha and Flamegirl against Zetto and Kizuna begins. Alpha explains to Flamegirl that he's not nervous anymore. Shortly into the fight, Alpha and Flamegirl appear to have the upper hand, until Flamegirl is shot in the arm by Kizuna. Alpha runs over to check on her, and is shot by both of their opponents. They clasp hands, and go straigh up with their combination attack, and are blasted out of the air by Zetto. The next match begins, with Sniperwheel and Asterobb against Gamecrazed and Nylocke. Asterob surprises his partner by acting assertively, telling Nylocke that there was only room for one 'Brit' at the top. After some more bantering, the fight begins. After some battling, Sniperwheel charges his cannon and fires at them. They dodge, but Asterobb absorbs the attack behind them, and fires it back. Gamecrazed, transforming into a giant hand, holds back the blast, until Asterobb unknowingly pushes himself off the edge of the arena, leaving Sniperwheel to fend for himself. He is quickly smacked off the arena by Gamecrazed, and the two advance towards the final match. The announcer asks Webmaster for any thoughts on the tournament, who says he will hold off any commentary for the upcoming round. The final match begins. Gamecrazed and Nylocke both succesfully negate their opponents opening attacks, and the fighting begins in earnest. The teams are fairly evenly matched. Nylocke begins talking to Zetto about the joy of TOME, and how he wants to hear stories from Zetto about his time playing. Zetto, agitated about his carefree attitude in the middle of a match, fires on Nylocke, who spins his blade to block all of the shots. Nylocke begins to prance about and sing. Zetto, reaching his limit, starts yelling at Nylocke, criticizing him for viewing the game as a coping mechanism. Aiming his palm at Nylocke, Zetto charges up his beam to finish him off. There is a short period of fake buffering, the announcer explains a connection error, and when the arena comes once more into view, Gamecrazed and Kizuna are unconscious, and the Drain Edge on Nylocke's sword is glowing, implying he had just absorbed Zetto's blast. Nylocke fires the energy up into the sky, using it to give the audience a show. He approaches Zetto, telling him to remember that it was a game, and that he should lighten up. With a loud 'WHOOSH!', he blasts off into the sky, leaving Zetto and Kizuna the official winners of the tournament. In the aftermath, we see them each holding trophies with half of the taijitu on them. Transcript Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1